The End of Spyro 5: Reborn
by Sonicspeed258
Summary: The fifth chapter is here. The story continues with Spyro returning to the Ruins to find it burning to the ground and Malefor has been slowly taking over the Skylands. Now with the Skylanders being hunted down by Malefor and with the inevitable final battle just around the corner, how will Spyro take this huge change?


Chapter 46

Burnt to ashes

Spyro walked over the charred grass that crumbled under his feet. He looked at the Core of Light which seemed to be the only thing left untouched.

"Wowsers, who could have done this?" Flynn picked up a piece of debris.

"You wouldn't know him." Spyro spoke softly. Due to Dread sucking the Darkness out to revive Malefor, he couldn't turn into the full version of Dark Spyro but for that he needed to be out of control. His scales flash to black but remained purple.

"That's a lot of airships coming in!" Flynn was pointing to the sky. "What shall we do?"

"Get back to the academy Flynn." Spyro snarled as he looked at the airships. "I'll be there soon."

"All right Spyro, but make sure you give them the boom to the boom!" Flynn got into his balloon and flew off into the distance.

The airships came in overhead and started to bomb what remained of the Ruins. Spyro leapt up and clawed the underside of one of the ships making it spin into another one.

"Come on then!" Spyro roared at the ships. They started to land and deploy troops. Spyro immediately started to slice at the minions. It was mainly Greebles with the odd Choppy so it wasn't too hard to defeat them. Spyro attacked relentlessly until one stood alone.

Spyro slammed that one Greeble into the hull of a ship. "Where is everyone you pile of dragon dung!? Where are they!?"

"I don't know but-" The Greeble screamed as Spyro dug his claws into his shoulder. "I really don't know! We are never told because of you! Malefor fears that if you find him you will go out of control! He has all of Skylands looking for you and the other Skylanders, or those who escaped."

"Malefor's right not to trust you with the location." Spyro's eyes flashed with rage. "How has he got all of Skylands after us?"

"He has corrupted all those who rule the different kingdoms." The Greeble started to cry. "Please, that is all I know!"

"Well then you are free to go." Spyro released him. "Tell Malefor that he is right to fear me."

"Of course kind sir."

"You might want to start going in the opposite direction to hide because he doesn't take kindly to failure."

"Ummm..."

"He likes torture more than anyone."

The Greeble screamed as he started up the engine of a ship and took off. Spyro smiled as he saw the ship go North-West. He would go towards...the academy.

Spyro started to worry. He went into his old tree house which was burnt beyond belief. He went inside and found the two crowns that he and Cynder had given each other on that day where they had become mates. Spyro began to shake with rage.

"I'm going to find you Malefor, and when I do, I'm going kill you and leave nothing behind to revive."

Chapter 47

Nowhere to hide

Spyro soared above the Shattered Isles in search of anyone he could trust. Malefor must have looked around here already but there were a few Skylanders that would be able to avoid his gaze.

Spyro heard a few airships and dived down toward the ground into a back alley. He watched as the airships went by. He then felt something cover his mouth.

He struggled but then saw who it was. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I never gave up hope that Malefor hasn't caught you." Stealth Elf put away her blade. "After all, you must be the one Malefor really wants. There are posters for your arrest everywhere."

"A Greeble told me that Malefor wants me because he thinks that I will rip him apart if I find him." Spyro smiled. "He is right. I won't let this go without inflicting a lot of pain on him first."

"What's going on at the academy?" Stealth Elf looked up at some more airships going overhead. "There are a lot of airships going in that direction."

"Shall we find out?" Stealth Elf got on Spyro's back and they flew off in pursuit of the ships.

When they got there, they found the academy was in flames. The workers inside it was being carted away in the airships. Spyro immediately flew alongside the ships and Stealth Elf cut the engines and opened the doors. Only one airship managed to take off and Spyro shot towards it.

Stealth Elf jumped onto the ship and opened the door. The prisoners inside couldn't get down so Spyro dragged his claws across the engines. The ship started to go down and as soon as it was low enough the people inside jumped out.

"Hello, can anyone hear me?" Malefor's voice came from the cockpit. "What is going on? Hello?"

Spyro picked up a radio that was in the cockpit. "You should have killed me when you had the chance."

"Spyro? I will find you."

"You are right to fear me Malefor, because when I find you, I'm going to rip your head off." Spyro threw the radio down onto the ground. "Get these people to safety Stealth Elf. I'm going to find Malefor."

"All right." Stealth Elf watched as Spyro flew off towards the Cloudbreak Islands.

Spyro knew that something had to be there. It is the last place that the Skylanders were connected to that Malefor could go to. After a while, Spyro began to wonder where Cynder was. He knew that Malefor didn't have her, Cynder was too good at hiding for that. After all, it took Spyro 2 months to find her when he wanted her to join the Skylanders.

As Spyro neared Woodburrow, he saw it was smoking. He shot towards it and found him.

Malefor was shouting orders at his troops. "MALEFOR!" Spyro roared as he slammed into Malefor making him fly into Tuk's Emporium. Malefor pulled himself out of the rubble and smiled at Spyro.

"I wondered how long it would take you to find me." Malefor grinned.

"I have a promise to keep." Spyro growled. "Shall we see if you're a robot or the real thing?"

"I can ensure I'm the real me." Malefor showed Spyro the burns from Dread's fortress. "Only you could contain that explosion enough to destroy the fortress and kill Dread and Gnasty Gnorc without much damage spreading itself to the outside world."

"So where's Red?"

"He's alive." Malefor prepared to strike. "This is our last meeting Spyro, one of us is going down in flames, and none of your friends can save you."

"After you." Spyro leapt at Malefor and they engaged in battle.

The Battle for Woodburrow had begun.

Chapter 48

The Deadly Spike

Stealth Elf led the workers to a remote island that was inhabited by sheep. "We should be safe here." She went to scout the area when a shadowy figure who place its tail at Stealth Elf throat. The tail had a spike on it.

"Stealth Elf?" The tail was removed.

"Fancy meeting you here." Stealth Elf got back up. "I'm guess you are here looking for Spyro?"

"Yes." The dragoness moved into the open. "Do you know where he is?"

Spyro was panting. He was getting tired due to Malefor's painful attacks.

"What's the matter Spyro?" Malefor laughed as he blew out a long stream of Dark Fire. "Are you weakening? Good, I want you know that even at your best I can still beat you."

Spyro smiled slightly. He wanted Malefor to think this as he had a plan. If he let Malefor capture him then he would be taken to the place where all the other Skylanders were and therefore could rescue them.

"Come on then Malefor." Spyro charged at Malefor. He was thrown into the Great Hollow and pretended to be knocked out. Malefor laughed at Spyro's limp form.

"Get him out of here." Spyro felt himself being lifted up when he was suddenly dropped as the minions carrying him were killed as a flash from a spike cut through them.

Malefor was hit by a volt of lightening. He was going to strike at the source when he felt a blade cut across his leg. He fell down and looked up to see Stealth Elf pulling Spyro through a portal and Cynder stood defending.

"Well, you saved me the trouble of coming to find you." Malefor smiled.

"You aren't taking anyone else today Malefor." Cynder growled as she jumped into the portal behind Stealth Elf. Malefor went to go in as well but it disappeared before he got near.

"Find them!" He prepared to fly off. "Bring them to me alive or suffer the consequences!" Malefor went into the distance to where Kaos' fortress lay.

Chapter 49

Back together

Spyro got up as he was placed on the ground. "I didn't need saving. I had a plan."

"Maybe you should have told us beforehand." Stealth Elf sighed.

"Us?" Spyro looked at the portal where Cynder was coming through. "Cynder?"

"It's good to see you again." Cynder smiled. "What were you on about that you had a plan?"

"Malefor would have taken me straight to the other Skylanders." Spyro sighed. "I could have got everyone back. So I guess I have to wait."

"Spyro, you wouldn't have been able to get out." Stealth Elf went over to the corner to meditate.

"Stealth Elf's right." Cynder sat down beside him. "Even if you did get everyone out of their cells you will get caught by Malefor and whoever is working with him."

Spyro sighed. He knew that Cynder was right but he wanted to get everyone back. "So do we know if anyone else isn't captured and we know where they are?"

"Sunburn is apparently in the Leviathan Lagoon." Stealth Elf came over. "I'll go. I need the fresh air."

A portal appeared and Stealth Elf went through. She landed and immediately jumped out of the way of a ball of fire that came past her.

"What the-" A Troll saw Stealth Elf but was rewarded with a blade in his chest. Sunburn was there and using his teleport ability to get next to Stealth Elf.

"Nice to see a friendly face at last." Sunburn smiled. "What took so long?"

"Spyro tried to kill Malefor on his own." Stealth Elf stuck her blade into a Troll's stomach. "He and Cynder are at an island. A portal will be here soon."

Sunburn nodded. Together they beat back Trolls and Choppies until a portal materialised. Sunburn ran through it followed closely by Stealth Elf.

Sunburn fell on the ground. He looked up to see Spyro talking to Sonic Boom. "So what's cooking? I'm starving?"

"Sunburn!" Sonic Boom ran over to him. "Are you all right?"

"Yes I'm okay." Sunburn looked over at Spyro, glad to see his friend was all right. Spyro nodded at him.

"Where did you find them?" Stealth Elf saw that Trigger Happy, Gill Grunt and Dino-Rang was there as well.

"They were in the clearing in the forest. You know the one in the Ruins?" Spyro lay down again.

Cynder came over to him. "We should have enough people now. What do you want to do?"

Spyro smiled slightly. "If we get into the fortress we can get the other Skylanders out."

"And how are we going to do that?"

Spyro looked at Cynder and raised his eyebrows. "The way I planned originally."

Cynder eyes widened. "No, I don't want to know what Malefor will do to you."

"Don't worry." Spyro smiled as the other Skylanders came over. "Now here's the plan..."

Chapter 50

Kaos' castle

Spyro wandered into the Shattered Isles calmly. The inhabitants started to look worried.

"Isn't that one of the Skylanders?"

"That's their leader!"

"What is going on?"

Spyro continued walking despite the comments. The castle lay up ahead and there he was. Malefor was standing at the gate of the palace smiling.

"So you've finally decided to come to me." Malefor prepared to fight.

"I came to negotiate." Spyro sat down in front of Malefor. "If you let everyone else go, you can have me."

Malefor raised his eyebrows. "Interesting. But no." He went to strike at Spyro. He hit Spyro making him 'collapse'. Malefor picked him up. "This was too easy. You came to me and thought you could talk some sense into me?"

Spyro opened his eyes slightly. He saw that they were flying towards Kaos' castle with someone waiting there for them.

"You have him." The dragon walked beside Malefor who had given Spyro to two guards that were there.

"Of course." Malefor looked at the dragon. "It's strange, he would usually put up more of a fight. He did with you at least Red."

Red nodded. "But we can torture him later. Right now I need to go and talk to Kaos. He still owes me for breaking him out of that trap." Red and Malefor went off with Spyro staring at them.

"How fast can you can you run?" Spyro asked the guards.

"Depends." A guard sighed. "If I'm tired then I won't run fast, like today."

"Well then." Spyro blew out a long stream of fire at one of the guards. Spyro then ran down the hall towards the cells.

A portal was already there with Sunburn and Stealth Elf waiting. "What took you so long?"

"The guards wanted seconds." Spyro looked at the cells. "So where are they?"

"Down there." Stealth Elf pointed to a door at the end of the hall. "It seems to have a lock that I can't open, which is unusual as I can pick any lock."

"I think I know what it is." Spyro looked at the lock. "It's a blood seal. It requires the blood of the maker of the lock, or Malefor's blood."

"So we're screwed." Sunburn groaned.

Spyro smiled. "He didn't count on me getting in here." He used his claw to open a small scar he had. He held the blood up to the lock and it opened. "I share the same DNA as Malefor. So it opens to me."

Sunburn opened the door and the Skylanders were all there. Spyro worked on a portal and it opened. The Skylanders started to go through.

"STOP THEM!" Malefor was standing at the other end of the hall. Minions of the Darkness started to run towards them.

"Go, I'll come back." Spyro charged at the minions. The others went through.

The last thing Sunburn saw was Malefor choking Spyro.

Chapter 51

Taking back the Ruins

Sunburn landed on the ground. The Skylanders were celebrating with the others. Cynder was looking at the portal, which was closing. As soon as it closed, she looked down.

Sunburn went over to her. "He charged at Malefor to let us all escape."

"I told him." Cynder started to cry. "Malefor is going to do whatever he can to get information out of him."

"We know Malefor won't do that." Sunburn was feeling at a loss. "He wouldn't want to have us all after him."

Cynder shook her head. "Well, I know how to get Malefor out in the open." Sunburn looked interested. "We take back the Ruins."

Sonic Boom came over to them. "That's a great idea but why do we need to draw Malefor out and where is Spyro?"

Cynder looked down. "Malefor's got him. That's why we need to draw him out. If we can get Spyro back then we can get some sort of direction." Sonic Boom nodded. Sunburn explained what they were going to do. The Skylanders started to run towards the Ruins.

The journey wasn't long but as soon as they got near they were attacked by Malefor's forces. The army consisted of Greebles and Choppies. But Cynder saw that there was extra forces in the remains of the forest. She used her Shadow Dash to destroy the minions and allowed the Ruins to become free from Malefor's grasp. Although a few Fireballs came from the trees and helped out.

The Skylanders cheered and Cynder smiled. The grass was already starting to go green again and the trees were blooming.

"Malefor should be here soon." Cynder whispered.

"I would be surprised if he wasn't." Spyro appeared from behind Cynder.

"Spyro!?" Cynder backed away in surprise. "How did you-?"

"I'll explain in a bit." Spyro smiled. "Well done. I thought this would have a slow process. But hey, you're full of surprises."

Cynder looked embarrassed. She looked at the other Skylanders whom were beginning to check the tree houses so they could sleep.

Spyro walked out and the Skylanders were amazed to see their leader alive and well. Cynder noticed the marks on Spyro's scales and on one of his legs a large bit of it had no scales exposing the soft flesh.

Spyro went to Sonic Boom's old tree house with her, Sunburn and Cynder. They all asked Spyro how he had got out.

After Spyro had been captured, he was taken to the Underworld where Malefor had tortured him. Luckily, Spyro had broken out of the torture room quickly and had ran from Malefor by flying through a window. He had then made his way up to surface while hearing Malefor's threats to kill him and the other Skylanders, by any means necessary.

"We can prepare for him." Sunburn looked a little worried.

"Let everyone sleep first." Spyro yawned. "You all deserve it and I need it as well." He lay down and fell asleep.

He was in a throne glaring at Red and Kaos. "He escaped and he knows where this place is. I want him here! If not then you will die, both of you!"

"Of course." Red bowed his head. "I will go to the Ruins at once and hunt them down."

"Do what you want." Spyro growled. "He now knows you're coming. Spyro must not be allowed to live. He is a threat to us all and the longer he breaths, the more likely he is to stop us."

Spyro got of his throne. He made his way to a room to where a mirror lay. Spyro looked into the cold yellow eyes that stared back at him.

"I know you're watching Spyro, and I want you to know that I'm not going to hold back this time." The eyes flashed with anger and Malefor smashed the mirror.

Spyro woke up screaming. "Spyro! What's wrong?" Cynder stopped him.

"Red's coming." Spyro couldn't stop shaking. "I saw it. I was Malefor. He-"

"It's all right." Cynder looked at Sonic Boom and Sunburn who looked shaken about it. "What do you mean you were Malefor?"

"I was looking through his eyes and he knew about it." Spyro was a bit calmer. "He was talking to Red and Kaos about my escape. Then he looked into a mirror and I saw that I was him. Red is coming for me so he can get rewarded."

"We can get ready" Sunburn said calmly. "After all, you beat him on your own."

"He was underestimating me." Spyro mumbled.

"Indeed I had." Red ripped the tree house apart as he reached for Spyro.

Chapter 52

Red strikes

Spyro rammed into Red's stomach and sent him sprawling to the ground. "How long has it been Red since we fought? A few years at least. Tell me, how did you and Malefor survive that explosion? It killed Dread and Gnasty Gnorc."

"I didn't come out of it unscathed." Red showed Spyro one his legs. It was metallic. "We survived it through our own strength."

"Or did you cheat and used a secret passage?" Spyro smiled at Red's shocked expression.

"How did you-?"

"No one can survive an explosion like that without help." Spyro then leapt forward and ripped of the armour that was on the leg. "Good acting though."

Red shot out several ice shards and Spyro dodged them easily. Cynder then jumped from the tree house onto Red's back and clawed it. Red screamed in pain as he tried to throw Cynder off.

"Get off me!" Red grabbed her and threw her into a tree. He looked around for Spyro. "Where has he gone?"

Cynder laughed. "Look up." Red looked up to see Spyro plummeting towards the ground, and at him.

Spyro hit Red, knocking him back by the force. Red got up slowly feeling dazed. Meanwhile, Sunburn and Sonic Boom had woken up everyone else and the Skylanders stood against Red as one.

"You think that I came alone?" Red signalled behind him. A large amount of minions ran forwards and the Skylanders met them in combat.

Spyro went straight at Red and they fought in the air above everyone else. Spyro blew a few Fireballs at him making Red dodge out of the way of them. Red tried to return it with his ice breath but was hit by a blast of electricity from Spyro.

"Stop it!" Red growled as he shook off his injuries. "I know your secret Spyro. How Malefor is your father. How you dread the day you have to face him in the Dark Below, all alone. You hate the thought of this don't you? How about I also bring one of your worst fears come to life? Now where is Cynder?"

"If you're trying to scare me then don't use methods that Malefor has already used." Spyro sent out another load of Fireballs.

"Then I will rip out your heart and-"

"He did that one to." Spyro laughed as he spat more fireballs at Red. "Honestly Red, I would have thought you would be smarter than this. You fooled everyone back at the Dragon Temple into thinking you had changed and you survived an explosion that Dread and Gnasty Gnorc didn't."

"That's a shame seeming as the Dragon Temple should be destroyed by now." Red smiled. "I sent forces to flatten it after I had left."

"Come on Red, you should try a bit harder." A figure from behind Red stabbed him through the back. "After all, the party has just started." Red fell to the ground revealing Malefor.

"You!" Spyro snarled at Malefor.

"Hello Spyro."

Chapter 53

Back to the Outlands

Spyro charged at Malefor only to be knocked to the ground and held there. Cynder tried to hit Malefor but went straight into his Fire Breath.

"By escaping you put all your friends in danger." Malefor grasped Spyro tightly and shot up into the air with him. Cynder tried to follow but was swarmed by Malefor's army.

Spyro managed to wriggle free and rose to Malefor's height. "So this is how you want to go down. By my hand."

"No." Malefor snarled at Spyro. "I brought you here so everyone can witness your death. If they see you fall then no one will question my power again."

"I'm not going back to the void unless I need to." Spyro shot at Malefor. The battle had begun.

Malefor blew out a long breath of the Convexity element. Spyro went above it and returned it with a Wheel of Fire which scorched Malefor's back. Spyro continued the Wheel until Malefor turned around and then Spyro went for it.

Malefor screamed in pain. He dropped out of the air and Spyro dropped down after him. He fused with a Dragon Beam and hit Malefor.

Spyro was knock back by the force. But was met with a horrific sight. Malefor was standing and had an empty socket where his eye used to be.

"So you seem to have succeeded in removing one of my most recognisable features." Malefor was shaking with anger.

"How did you-" Spyro didn't understand how Malefor survived the Dragon Beam.

"All that matters is that you will die!" Malefor charged forwards with such ferocity that Spyro couldn't dodge out of the way in time.

Spyro felt his head and side become painful. But it wasn't as bad as most pain he had experienced. Until he saw his horn on the ground and the blood on the grass. Spyro's vision went black and he collapse.

Cynder ran over and felt his heart. It was still beating and Cynder breathed a sigh of relief. "Come on then Malefor." She picked up Spyro and carried him around to the Core of Light.

Malefor flew at them. He reached out and almost got Cynder's tail.

"NOW!" A portal appeared right in front of Malefor and he was transported to a part of the Outlands. He looked back to see the portal close.

"NO! I will kill you Spyro, no matter the cost."

Chapter 54

The way I remembered it

Spyro opened his eyes. He was in his tree house with the sound of the other Skylanders outside coming through the window. He was about to get up when his side burned. He looked at it to see the flesh had been seared but was no longer bleeding. His horn was almost repaired so he must have been out for a while. Even for a purple dragon it takes a while for a horn to regrow.

He got up slowly and made his way to the door when it opened. Cynder was there. "You're awake." She smiled.

"Of course, you didn't think I would die on everyone would you?" Spyro shook his head. "Malefor can't kill me that easily."

"Come on then." Cynder helped Spyro out to the Ruins which had changed a lot since the battle. The trees were almost back, the tree houses had been rebuilt and the grass was green again.

"Just as I remember it." Spyro sighed with happiness. "Cynder, how long was I unconscious?"

"A couple of weeks. That was a nasty beating you took and the tear wasn't repairing so I tried to fuse the skin together. It sort of worked."

"Thank you."

Cynder smiled. They climbed down the ladder and went to the Core of Light when the other Skylanders saw him. They went over and welcomed him back.

Spyro felt at home again. No burned wasteland that used to plague the Ruins and no sign of Malefor's presence. It was as if he was ready to settle down for once. But then he remembered something.

"Cynder, what happened to Malefor?"

Cynder's face dropped. "We sent him to the Outlands to get him away from here. But apparently Hex saw a large dragon go into the Underworld last night."

"I wasn't dreaming." Hex glared at Slam Bam who was talking behind her. He stopped as soon as she looked at him.

"It's all right Hex I believe you." Spyro groaned. He didn't want to fight any more. Even if Malefor was going to try to kill him then he didn't want to try to win or lose. "I'm just fed up of fighting him. He just doesn't stop trying to kill me. I know it sounds like I'm giving up but after Malefor I might have to leave the Skylanders."

"You don't have to." Cynder looked shocked.

"Malefor has been after me because I am the first person who actually fought against him. I am the only one who has succeeded in slowing him down. If he can find some way biting back, he will. So what if every one of my enemies follow him then attacks this place? It's me he wants, not anyone else."

The Skylanders were silent. They had not expected this. "Spyro..." Cynder broke the silence.

"I'm sorry but that could be what I decide I'm doing. I know that isn't what you wanted to hear but it will be safer for you all." Spyro got up slowly and walked to his tree house.

"He has a point." Sunburn looked worried. "I mean, what if that does happen? Spyro has tons of enemies that would take any opportunity to kill him."

Cynder shook her head. She went over to Spyro and helped him up into the tree house. "I'm sorry about that." Spyro winced as he climbed up. "I now know how you felt when you joined for the first time."

"I still don't understand why you made that decision." Cynder opened the door for him and they lay on the blanket.

"This." Spyro pointed to his burnt flesh. "I don't want this to happen to anyone else here, especially you. If it was because of me I could never forgive myself. You know that feeling don't you?"

Cynder nodded. "I just don't want to choose between you and the Skylanders."

"You don't. I'm going alone."

"But-"

"Cynder, your place is here. I don't want you go from here just because I'm leaving. You enjoy it here so you should stay."

"I don't to say goodbye."

"You won't have to. I will be coming back here every so often but I don't want you to go just because of me."

Cynder nodded. "So when are you going?"

"After we take down Malefor one more time." Spyro lay down. "But let's get some sleep. We don't want to be on our last bit of energy when we face him again."

Cynder went to sleep and soon Spyro went to sleep as well.

He was going to find Malefor tomorrow and finish this fight.

Epilogue

Spyro was in Cloudcracker prison talking to the Doom Raiders.

"So we have a deal." The Golden Queen asked.

"Yes, just capture the two dragons." Spyro looked into a Traptanium crystal and saw Malefor's eye.

Spyro woke and began to wake Cynder when he was frozen. He saw someone pick up Cynder. Then he was free of the paralysis and was grabbed by a slimy creature that Spyro recognised as Gulper.

They were carried down into the Underworld by the Doom Raiders. Spyro saw the castle he was kept when Malefor captured him.

The Castle of the Darkness.


End file.
